The Chronicles of Fireball: A Hero Has Risen
by DrBlowhole1
Summary: When young Fireball stumbles upon a strange hole leading into a whole nother world that has been plagued by evil for generations, he learns from an ancient dragon that he is part of a legend older than time its self...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE PART 1: HIDE**

**By: Malefor**

***Note* This is a remake of The Chronicles of Fireball: A Hero Is Born with a completely changed storyline. For any who didn't appreciate the last one, here's a remake that is a lot better. The prologue is short though...**

Flame gazed upon the red and gold egg he held in his paws. He watched the chamber in case of any attackers. He set the egg down on a pillow. He walked over to a window which overlooked a huge ocean.

It was midnight and very cold. Flame looked out the window and saw several figure coming from the horizon. The dark figures began to approach the window. A huge one appeared right on the other side of the window. The figure smashed through the window and entered the chamber.

It was a giant mutant lizard-snake. This lizard was with a group of smaller lizards.

"Scar!" growled Flame.

"I have come for the egg." said Scar.

"Get out! We both know that you will never have this egg!" growled Flame

"Oh, but I will, Flame, for you see: My master has commanded me to retrieve the one whom brings a fiery light to the kingdom and destroy him. Now give me the egg!" growled Scar.

Flame snatched the egg, "No!"

"Very well... Bloodfangs, attack!" ordered Scar. The lizards sprang onto Flame and began to claw at him.

Flame held the egg under his waist in order to protect it. He shoved the Bloodfangs off of him and crashed through a window. He began to fly away with the egg.

Back at the chamber, the Bloodfangs were saddling onto phoenixes and flying after Flame. Scar told one, "You. Go to the Zaley Forest and await for reinforcements, Flame will be there."

Flame flew into the Zaley Forest and saw a cave. He landed in it and saw no sign of life. He laced the egg behind some leaves and flew away.  
>Hours later, a dragon family had found the egg in <em>their<em> home...

**PART 2: FIREBALL**

The dragons looked at the egg, astonished. They had never seen an egg like this before. The egg's texture was so bizarre: Golden-red. This must have been some type of demon sent to destroy them...

There were three dragons. One was a male, ice dragon with blue eyes, the father and husband of the other two dragons, and an uncertain look on his face. He had a son of his own and it hadn't turned out very well. His name was Chill.

Another was a female, electricity dragon with pink eyes. She had been the wife of the ice dragon for many years and had watched over her son for a few weeks, but she had never seen an egg like this before. The dragon's name was Zap.

The last dragon of the group was a small, blue dragon with electricity stripes on his back. He had dazzling blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight which was where he got his name: Dazzle. He had been born about three weeks ago, so he was a newborn. The young hatchling was curious of the egg. It stepped up to it and began to sniff it.

When Zap saw that her hatchling was fond of the egg, she smiled. This meant something. But when the hatchling began to touch his tongue to the egg and lick it, she gasped and pulled her hatchling away.

Dazzle was puzzled. What had he done wrong? He looked at the egg again. He heard his parents gasp in fright.

The egg had began to rumble and crackle. A small golden horn popped out of it, then a golden tail spike and small, skinny red legs. Then the golden-red wings popped out. Then the whole egg crumble to bits, revealing a handsome red hatchling with golden eyes and crests.

The red hatchling stared at the dragons and waddled towards them. It focused its gaze on Dazzle, a bit curious of a dragon his age. It waddled towards the hatchling.

Dazzle wined and stepped back, frightened. The hatchling looked up at his mother and hid behind her front paw.

Then Frost looked at the dragon. It didn't look at all evil. "Should we keep him? I think it came from... _the other world._"

"We'll take him in, Chill." replied Zap, much to Dazzle's anxiety. She gently pushed her hatchling out to the red dragon.

Dazzle squeaked as the hatchling touched his snout with its paw. He looked back at his mother for support.

"Besides, now little Dazzle has a playmate," she looked towards her hatchling. She shook her head at him and smiled. "Go on, he won't hurt you."

The red hatchling began to sniff Dazzle top to bottom curiously. It smiled at Dazzle. "Daa-zzle..." it squeaked out.

Dazzle smiled; maybe this hatchling wasn't so bad after all. He patted the hatchling on the head.

"What should we name him, Zap?" asked Chill, who smiled at Dazzle cooperation.

The red hatchling suddenly sneezed, barely missing Dazzle, and a fireball shot out of his nose. The fireball shot at the wall with a big bang, scaring Dazzle a bit.

"How about Fireball."

"I like it!" exclaimed Chill. He looked at the new hatchling below him.

Fireball cued at the sound of the name. "Fierrr-baall."

And so the family raised Fireball as their own, not even telling him he was adopted. However, they should have told Fireball about his past, for little did they know that he was being watched...


	2. Chapter 1: Echoe Caverns

**Chapter 2 Echo Caverns**

**by: Malefor**

Twelve years later, Fireball and Dazzle were wondering through the Zaley Forest. Fireball stopped in front of a huge sinkhole.

"I wonder what's down there..." wondered Fireball.

"Mom and dad said for us not to go down there! Let's leave before something bad happens." said Dazzle.

"No way! I'm going down there." said Fireball.

"We're not allowed! Who knows what could be down there..." protested Dazzle.

"Exactly! If mom and dad don't want us down there then they're probably hiding something. There could be treasure down there!" exclaimed Fireball.

"I still don't think this is a good idea. What if something bad is down there..." worried Dazzle.

"Look, I'm going down there," Fireball snatched a vine, "Lower me down there and if something bad happens then I'll yank twice."

"I still don't this is a good idea... but I guess I'll do it." he snatched the vine.

Fireball tied one end of the vine around his waist. Dazzle slowly lowered Fireball down the hole.

"It's pitch black down here. Keep lowering, I think I see a light..." ordered Fireball.

The vine suddenly began to snap. "No!" cried Dazzle. He tried to pull Fireball back up, but the rope completely snapped!

Fireball cried as he fell to the bottom of the hole. Dazzle gasped and couldn't hear or see any sign of Fireball.

Meanwhile, Fireball had landed in a small pool of water. He got out of it and looked around. The only light was one single torch. He looked up the hole, but saw nothing but black.

Ahead was a tunnel leading into a huge cavern.

A huge stone platform was in the center of the cavern. Fireball slowly flew down to the platform and landed on it. Ahead was hole in the wall leading somewhere outside.

Fireball flew up to it and looked through it. The hole led out above some cliffs. Just as Fireball was about to leave the cavern, a huge creature jumped through the hole and pinned Fireball on the platform. It was a Bloodfang.

"Fireball!" hissed the Bloodfang.

Fireball panicked and did the only thing he could do: he shot a strange element at the Bloodfang, killing it.

Several more Bloodfangs jumped through the hole and landed in front of Fireball, "You are entering our territory." hissed one Bloodfang.

Fireball was too shocked to understand what they were saying. He shot more of the strange element and killed there Bloodfangs. One hissed, "Get him! I must report this to the master!" It jumped through the hole and disappeared.

The remaining five Bloodfangs drew their blades and slashed at Fireball. He jumped back and shot more of the element. It seemed to be burning the scales off of them.

Two Bloodfangs remained. They slashed at Fireball. Fireball defeated one with the strange element. The last Bloodfang pinned Fireball and attempted to stab him.

Fireball shot the element at the Bloodfang and knocked it off the platform. He flew up to the hole and crawled through out onto a cliff. He was in a whole new place. This place looked terrible though; the grass was dead, a ocean ahead was red, the trees were purple, the whole environment looked like evil had been there.

Fireball flew down to the bottom of the cliffs and looked around for any sign of the Zaley Forest, but directly past the cliffs was a desert. Fireball walked into a dark forest.


End file.
